1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera body such as a digital camera which can execute Auto Focus (AF) control by driving an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera having a camera body including an image sensor, and a lens barrel which is detachable and reattachable to the camera body (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-107866). Such a digital camera include a focus lens which adjusts a focus, a lens driving part which moves the focus lens in an optical axis direction, and an imaging unit driving part which moves an imaging unit which captures a subject image to the optical axis direction. Further, such a digital camera include a focus evaluation part which outputs as a focus evaluation value a degree of focus on the subject image captured by the imaging unit, and a focus control part which moves the focus lens and the imaging unit based on the focus evaluation value. Furthermore, the imaging unit driving part determines an initial position of the imaging unit based on the output of the focus evaluation part. Thus, the initial position is prevented from going beyond a control range of the imaging unit while the drive of the imaging unit is finely controlled during autofocus.